


Magic Aun!

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: HP AUExpecto Partnum- part 2
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Magic Aun!

Alohomora  
字母表中I的顺序比O更靠前，因此当岩泉坐在赫奇帕奇的餐桌旁时，及川还在紧张地等待分院帽的呼唤。他离得很远，只能模糊地看到岩泉被几个高年级的围起来，兴致勃勃地讲着话——大概是二年级的吧，及川想，刚刚成为“学长”，迫不及待地想听到新生嘴里的那声“前辈”。  
他们之间相隔五个字母，但及川并不知道究竟有多少人属于这五个字母，耳朵竖得更高，在听到奥丁森时小声欢呼，飞快地瞟了一眼岩泉，后者身边的学长稍稍散开，他的姐姐坐在了小岩身边。  
完全、完全没有在注意我啊！不满姑且化解了紧张的情绪，他的发小和姐姐并没有像他希望的那样热切地注视着他，并且在他看过去的时候露出鼓励的笑容，用眼神告诉他：彻，分院帽知道你是最棒的。  
当然，及川也只是这样说一说而已，如果姐姐和小岩真的这样做了的话，他大概会怀疑他们被施了什么夺魂咒。  
分院帽喊出及川的名字，他一路小跑，抓过那顶破破烂烂的帽子戴到头上，忽然隔绝了周围的所有声音。  
“噢、你是个聪明的孩子，”分院帽说，“但是拉文克劳并不是你最好的选择。别担心，我的结果一定会是最正确的结果。”  
及川默不作声，或者说，他不知道该如何回应分院帽的话，只是顺着分院帽的话一起想着：最适合我的学院是哪一个？  
姐姐进入赫奇帕奇，母亲和父亲分别来源于拉文克劳与格兰芬多，他或许能够让及川家一下凑齐四个学院，又或者说让他来打破家中势均力敌的天秤，为某个学院再加一分。  
他最崇拜的魁地奇球星来自格兰芬多，那边大概是一个不错的选择，但他并非是要模仿或是追随对方的脚步，之后让魔法界瞩目的应当是横空出世的及川选手——带领他的队员，而非是某某二世、小某某。  
赫奇帕奇也是很好的选择，他的姐姐、小岩都会戴上黄黑相间的围巾，他也相当愿意和他们一样，并且，他还能继续和小岩一起打魁地奇。就像是他们在家里的后院学习骑飞天扫帚一样，成为在霍格沃茨就名声大噪、连解说员都为之沉醉的出色击球手。  
及川的思绪在各个学院之间游荡，将分院帽的声音与周围的声音一同忽略，直到那顶陈旧的帽子在他耳边大声又不满地咳嗽。  
“听——着——”分院帽在他的头上摇晃，“将你分到合适的地方是我的决定，在伟大聪明的魔帽面前，没有什么可担心的，我的洞察力举世无双。让我好好看看你的内心……”  
及川的手抓紧了巫师袍，犹豫着他坐在椅子上的时间或许有点过长了。厉害的巫师总是比较特别的，他对自己说，努力止住内心想法的四处游荡。  
“你有胆识与气魄，但又不能仅仅关注这一点，格兰芬多不是一个非常棒的选择。毫无疑问，你也是个聪明的孩子，头脑很不错，也懂得如何利用它们，但你并不像拉文克劳那样依赖它们……让我看看，让我看看，你真是个有趣的孩子。”分院帽的声音快且轻，及川努力去听清它说的每一个字。“比起之前说的那些，坚忍对你来说或许更加重要……我看到了，你会选择一条并不轻松的路，那些品格能够成为你的助力，但是需要坚忍来一直推动你的脚步……”  
“那么！”它的声音忽然又变得亢奋，及川一下子挺直了腰。“赫奇帕奇！”  
及川匆匆摘下帽子，赫奇帕奇的人纷纷鼓掌，他远远看到了红着脸用力鼓掌的岩泉，姐姐在一旁用力挥手。他小跑过去，端起桌上的南瓜汁，转过头对岩泉说：“分院帽说了好多！”  
岩泉的眼睛被墙壁上的烛火映得亮闪闪：“它也对我说了好多！”  
“它有没有在犹豫把你分到哪个学院？”及川凑到岩泉耳边，紧张兮兮。  
“有哦，格兰芬多还是赫奇帕奇，”岩泉用力点头，差点和及川额头撞额头，“最后忽然说去赫奇帕奇的时候，差点吓了我一跳！”  
“噢，”及川忽然露出了一个有些得意的笑容，“我比小岩还多一个拉文克劳哦，果然是发现及川大人比较聪明吧！”  
岩泉撅起嘴，扑过去扯及川的脸颊肉，姐姐在旁边笑眯眯，夹起一大块炸鸡。  
  
Aparecium  
及川拿出一颗比比多味豆，凑到岩泉的嘴边：“听说是油炸汤豆腐味的，你要不要尝一下？”  
“你说你掌握了阿尼马格斯并且能够顺利变成一只护树罗锅都比这个有说服力。”冷漠地，岩泉这样回答。  
“好吧，”及川耸肩，将那颗糖豆重新放进袋子中，并用力地摇了摇，“我只是觉得我们应该庆祝一下——我们一起进了魁地奇队，明天就能进行第一场正式训练！然后就可以像之前看的那样，飞到那么高的位置，然后把游走球狠狠地打过去，或许还可以正式试一下双人联击！在家里，大人总是说这个太危险了，但是我真的很想试一次。”  
岩泉从魔法史中抬起头来：“我们有那么默契？”  
“……”及川合上岩泉膝盖上那本厚厚的、沉重的书，随手抓过羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写了点什么：“小岩，我写的是什么？”  
“米萨卡2000，”岩泉面无表情，“新出的扫帚，你只会写这个。我不得不说，及川，你随手写在了我的魔法史论文上，并且绝对是故意的。”  
及川假咳，将厚重的魔法史按在岩泉的腿上，以免被后者充当攻击的武器：“你看，小岩，我们很默契的。不管是你对我还是我对你，所以我们一定要来试一试双人联击。”  
“好吧，”岩泉说，手从魔法史上拿开，“但是我不保证我不会‘不小心’把球打到你身上，作为你在第十一英寸的地方写下米萨卡2000的回报，你知道，我的论文要写到十二英寸，而我现在已经写到八又四分之三英寸了。”  
“说到这个，”及川的语气忽然变得有些得意，“及川先生学了一点小岩不知道的技巧，比如说，”他用魔杖的尖点了点十一英寸处的文字，墨水慢吞吞的散开，变成了不明显的一片墨迹，“呃……好吧，这样其实不太明显，对吧？虽然我的本意是让它们完全散去……但是你完全可以把它当成羊皮纸的纹路！老师会理解的，比如说不小心把墨水瓶压在了羊皮纸上……”  
“我会谨慎一点的，及川，”岩泉撅起嘴，气势汹汹，“只要现在给你一拳，论文的事情就解决了。”  
岩泉不轻不重地给了及川一拳，后者以夸张的大叫作为收尾，两个人爬上床，如同往常一样小声说晚安（及川的声调比平常要高不少，岩泉听到后迅速闭上眼睛），没写完的魔法史论文铺在桌上。  
他们见到了高年级的学长，和他们一起的还有青根，后者大块头又沉默寡言，及川犹豫着要不要问他想打什么位置，岩泉却已经说出了“好酷！”，在某种程度上和青根相谈甚欢，具体表现在两个人的眼睛都在发亮，间断地点头说“嗯嗯”，一旁的及川先生没能成功解密。  
终于不用再和学校里老旧的扫把斗争，及川拍了拍身旁的米萨卡2000，岩泉身边是一把一模一样的扫把，而青根的看上去要更大一些。  
“铁壁03。”青根解释，像是对使用的语言不太熟悉一样。  
“好酷！”岩泉说。  
“你都没有对我这么捧场过，”及川用胳膊肘捅了捅岩泉的腰，声音酸溜溜。  
“但是它真的很酷嘛，你看，这里和哥斯拉的尾巴特别像！”岩泉不在意腰部受到的攻击，持续兴奋。  
“……青根不一定对麻瓜电影这么了解，小岩，你会给人家造成困扰的。”及川扬了扬下巴。  
“没关系。”青根的声音像他的扫把一样硬邦邦，及川像岩泉平时一样撅起了嘴，而队长打破了三人的局面：“先让我看看你们的水平吧，二年级们。”  
二年级们双脚蹬离地面，及川在第一次打飞游走球时发出小声的惊呼，这比他想象中的还要重，因此游走球并未像他以为的那样飞向那边，只是摇摇晃晃地下坠，被五年级的前辈狠狠地打了回来。对方骑着扫把掠过及川身侧，向他吹了一声响亮的口哨。  
岩泉双手握着扫帚的前端，小心地靠近及川，试图和他保持在同样的速度：“喂、及川，要试一试吗？”  
“当然！”风将及川的发型吹乱，又将他兴奋的回答传送到岩泉耳边。他们靠近那颗追在找球手身后的游走球，紧张地抿住嘴唇，交换眼神后一起举起球棒，挥出时又都忍不住大喊出声——岩泉的球棒擦过球的上端，及川的擦过球的左端。  
“再来一次！”他们的默契没有被打乱，朝着对方大喊。  
最终，练习用的金色飞贼被六年级的布伦威尔抓住，五年级的水原险些撞到草地，四百分比五百七十分结束了他们的第一场练习赛。  
下一次，及川偷偷对岩泉比手势，要五百七十分比零战胜他们。  
岩泉和他小指勾小指：绝对。  
  
Expecto patronum  
赫奇帕奇休息室距离家养小精灵的厨房相当近，又感谢赫尔加-赫奇帕奇擅长与事物相关的魔咒，及川的突发奇想得到了满足，拉着岩泉在没有课（或是翘课）的时候溜进厨房，在众多家养小精灵热情地问候中要到所有的食材，撸起袖子准备大展身手。  
当然，岩泉也相当清楚地明白，及川绝非是对烹饪有着什么热情，他只是乐于去尝试这些——就像他总是希望研究出一些全新的魁地奇打法一样。这和魔药课小声询问他“我能不能把葛根换成曼德拉草的根”还不太一样，前者是热情使然，后者是，呃，岩泉无法给出确切的答案，他把这些归进“及川你这家伙又在说胡话”和“要是给赫奇帕奇扣分我就揍你”的分类中。  
家养小精灵分成三批，一批忙于工作，一批在及川身边来来往往，一批跟在岩泉身边，眼神热切。  
“有什么需要我们帮忙的吗？”飘飘说，声音和胳膊像名字一样轻飘飘又纤细，或者说正因如此它才叫“飘飘”。  
“呃，不，不用麻烦了，”岩泉回过神，看到前面的及川已经挥起了魔杖，高高举起，又一下子落下，指着前面的一小袋面粉：速速成型！  
面粉袋不停颤抖，伴随着“嘭”的一声，变成了一只焦躁的火龙模样，试图从鼻腔中喷出火花，却只能喷出一小团面粉。  
“看！”及川大喊，分过神对岩泉挥手，举着魔杖的右手随着动作晃了晃，那只面粉变成的火龙似乎也摇摇晃晃、晕头转向。  
“这是你昨晚看的书里面的吧，”岩泉凑近，火龙在桌上摇摆，找不准方向，“嗯……如果头再圆一点的话，它看起来会更帅一点。”  
“我知道你要说什么，”及川仰起头，从鼻腔用力出气，就像那只火龙一样，“你在试图混淆火龙和哥斯拉，但是我不会被你骗到，小岩，已经三年级了，可以和你打出双人联击的及川先生，怎么可能不知道你在想什么嘛。”  
岩泉撅起嘴，伸出一根手指，缓慢地靠近仍然有些昏沉的火龙。及川的兴致降低了点，目光又落在远处的糖浆上，魔杖也不再像刚才一样对准火龙。  
好像、不太妙。  
即便没有看那本书，岩泉也敏锐地察觉到一些不太对的事情——火龙忽然站住，脖子向两旁扭了扭，最终朝着三年级巫师的方向打了一个巨大的喷嚏，面粉落在黑色的巫师袍上，星星点点，用手掸一掸，一颗大行星变成了很多颗小行星。  
好在岩泉遮住了脸，没有像一旁来不及躲闪的家养小精灵一样被呛得打喷嚏。他握紧拳头，对着及川的后腰发起攻击，一边回头对几只不幸的家养小精灵说抱歉。  
“没关系，”飘飘的声音颤抖，眼睛里似乎还有眼泪，“这是小事，飘飘已经习惯了。”  
岩泉看到像刚进来一样干净的及川，再度转过头，蹲在家养小精灵面前：“抱歉。”  
飘飘快要晕倒，岩泉急忙抓着及川逃离犯罪现场，众多家养小精灵热情又不舍地欢送他们退场。  
“怎么回事？”岩泉问，他抓着及川的领口，一路回到赫奇帕奇的休息室（幸好距离足够近，也不像其他学院一样需要被监督着说什么口令），休息室里少见的只有他们两个人。  
“施咒者总要特别一点嘛，”及川将巫师袍的领子从岩泉的魔爪中解救出来，人质变得皱皱巴巴，“别露出这副表情嘛，我会给小岩施一个清理咒的~啊、说起来，魔咒课的成绩我是O哦，和及川（Oikawa）一样的首字母。”  
“这么说来，你是故意的了。”岩泉气哼哼，却仍然配和地让及川完成了清理。  
“啊、”及川瘫在休息室的沙发上，目光盯着天花板，“硬要说的话，也算是故意的吧？圣诞节就要到了，应该准备点什么嘛。”  
“圣诞宴会已经够隆重了，”岩泉说，“而且我们还可以去霍格莫德，母亲和父亲他们出去旅行了，所以也不需要回家。”  
及川张了张嘴，或许想要说些什么，在停顿之后，只是说：“你说得对，小岩，我要去一趟蜂蜜公爵糖果店，之前买的乳汁软糖见底了。”他将巫师袍的口袋翻出来，空空荡荡。  
“我要去德维斯和班斯商店，”岩泉在及川停顿时盯着他看了看，接话，“米萨卡2000需要一点保养。”  
及川的姐姐在他们升入二年级时毕业，不忘叮嘱岩泉：不要让及川自己去风雅商店买衣服。她打量了一下岩泉，似乎踌躇了一会儿，补充道：听从导购的建议大概会比较好，小一。  
岩泉点头，并不能理解姐姐的话。他们在雪停后从三把扫帚酒吧离开，黄油啤酒将冻红的笔尖捂热，闷热的室内又让他们的脸颊发红。最后一站是风雅牌巫师商店，及川拒绝导购的建议，对自己的审美信心满满，最终选择了一套类似于苏格兰式的短裤和上衣（岩泉并不能准确地说出衣服的款式，他一般采用“一个颜色的”、“格子的”、“条纹的”、“图案的”和“花的”来分类），站在镜子前，问岩泉：“怎么样？”  
“我绝对不会这么穿，”岩泉回答，“太花哨了，我会选那件黑的网球衫。”  
“小岩，你的审美真是太糟糕了，就让我来好好培养你一下吧。”及川眼神怜悯，抱着那些花格子的衣服去付款。  
回霍格沃茨的路上又下起了雪，及川的指尖冰凉，他转过头，试图让岩泉给予他一些温暖，看到雪花落在岩泉黑色的巫师袍上。他抬头看去，黑色的天上挂着无数颗细小的星星，雪花不断地落下来，落到他们的身上。  
及川忽然想起他们在厨房时，岩泉身上的白色面粉，于是用手指蹭了蹭雪花，细小的雪花很快融化在指尖。他再次抬头看了看，星星忽闪忽闪，刚才看到的几颗星星，似乎已经找不到了。  
大概是落在小岩的衣服上了吧，及川想。  
  
Riddikulus  
“说实话，”及川在休息室里走来走去，虽然没有皱眉，但不爽已经能够让一旁的松川和花卷摆出观众的架势，“我真的希望德姆斯特朗能够放弃这次的三强争霸赛。”  
“虽然我也很不希望他们来，”岩泉正和巫师棋的主教讨论下一步该怎么走，分过神来理会及川，“但是比起让德姆斯特朗放弃参赛，不如让你放弃这个想法比较容易。对了，主教棋说让你不要再走来走去了，他晕得没法好好做出下一步的决定。”  
“我一点也不想见到那个牛若，”及川停下脚步，表情扭曲，“或者他们参赛，而牛若留在学校里。”  
松川举起手，及川向他点头，示意可以发言：“比起牛岛，我们更希望天童不要来。不如你虔诚一点许愿，让他们俩都来不了。”  
“我也会选天童，”岩泉和主教讨论完毕，接话，“那家伙，完全不知道他在想什么啊。”  
花卷松川纷纷点头，深以为然。  
主教棋被打翻在地，拖出棋盘，德姆斯特朗的大船如期而至，站在校长旁边的是牛岛若利，牛岛若利的身旁是天童觉。花卷站在人群中戳了戳及川：“级长，你不够虔诚啊。”  
“少来这套，小卷。”  
相比之下，布斯巴顿就显得让人愉快很多，岩泉和木兔光太郎交流得相当友善，及川恍惚间看到二年级时和青根交谈得岩泉。赤苇京治和及川点头致意，在看到拉文克劳的孤爪研磨时，露出了一个微妙的笑容。孤爪的身旁是黑尾铁朗，后者远远地冲着木兔喊了声“哥们儿”，木兔的金色的眼睛亮起来，拍着岩泉的后背，热切地：“给你介绍一下，岩泉，这是我的好哥们儿，黑尾。黑尾，这是新认识的超棒的击球手，岩泉。”  
赤苇站在一旁，委婉地：“他们是一个学校的，木兔前辈。”  
木兔恍然大悟，黑尾友善地向岩泉点头，表示今年学院杯属于拉文克劳，而岩泉同样友善地回敬，学院杯必然属于赫奇帕奇。泽村大地路过他们身边，顺口加入宣战，重申格兰芬多会蝉联学院杯，不远处的大将优加入混战，坚信斯莱特林绝对会是得主。  
德姆斯特朗的代表站在远处，看着热热闹闹的一团人。“关系真好啊。”天童说，拍了拍牛岛的肩。  
“嗯。”后者维持着他们一路上的对话模式，第四十三次用嗯来回答。  
“老实说，”及川站在休息室里，发表演说一样地，“我开始有点遗憾年龄不够参与三强争霸赛了。”  
“怎么说？”岩泉窝在沙发里，花卷和松川一左一右展开巫师棋对战。岩泉的巫师棋对松川和花卷的信任度不高，总是在拒绝他们的指挥。  
“要是能够狠狠地打败牛若的话，岂不是很痛快？”  
“……有道理，”岩泉含混点头，安抚不满的棋子们。  
“哎呀——”及川躺倒在岩泉身旁，“好想看到牛若被狠狠打败的样子！”  
松川扯开话题：“布斯巴顿大概是木兔，德姆斯特朗是牛岛，我们这边会是谁啊？”  
“我猜是尾白阿兰，”花卷说，“上午看到他去报名了。说起来，他很真的不太像斯莱特林。”  
“分院帽偶尔是会出错的，”松川接话，“我赌是古森，他拉着佐久早去报名，但是佐久早就是不去。”  
“怎么一下子就变成下注了啊，”岩泉说，将一枚银锡可推到桌子中间，“我押桐生八。”  
“你们再无视我我就去向级长举报你们。”及川虚弱地，手指戳着岩泉结实的大腿。  
“快点，”花卷的王后被摔出棋盘，于是便全身心投入于和及川的聊天当中，“快点向级长举报我们，级长大人。”  
及川在沙发上翻了个身，冲花卷做鬼脸。  
岩泉赢了所有人的银锡可和铜纳特，松川表情沉重：“我没想到古森和佐久早一样。”  
“挺好的，”岩泉回答，数硬币的声音很大，“谢谢你的一枚银锡可和三枚铜纳特。”  
第一场和第二场的比赛有惊无险地度过，迎来了隆重的圣诞舞会，勇士们能够暂且放松一下。  
“小岩，”及川盯着镜子，表情凝重，“当我的舞伴吧。”  
“哈？”岩泉合上《你不知道自己所拥有的能力，以及你一旦明白后怎样运用它们》，挑起眉毛看向及川。  
“因为如果和哪个女孩子去的话，其他女孩子会伤心的，但是小岩就没问题啦。天，我会不会太过善解人意了？”及川将一件苏格兰式的披风在身上比划。  
岩泉将拳头捏得喀拉喀拉响，表情如同《妖怪们的妖怪书》的封皮：“如果想要打架的话，可以直说。”  
及川紧急扯开话题：“小松、小卷，你们怎么样？”  
花卷咧嘴：“我和松川。”  
松川跟着咧嘴：“我和花卷。”  
岩泉似乎陷入迷茫之中，攥紧的拳头垂下，怀疑是否是自己思想过于陈旧才会反应如此之大。及川撇嘴：“小岩，小松小卷欺负你是独子，快揍他们。”  
岩泉露出原来如此的表情，正义的铁拳落在三个人身上。  
  
Salvio hexia  
“你来的次数有点太频繁了。”岩泉说。  
“毕竟是布拉加扫帚舰队的击球手兼队长。”及川躺在床上，挺起胸，将胸口的队徽展示给岩泉看。  
“如果不是因为这有违我的职业道德的话，”岩泉面无表情，“我比较想放大你的痛觉。”  
“职业道德、职业道德。”及川强调。“不说这个，我上一场比赛你有看吗？是不是超帅的？对面完全没能躲过我打过去的游走球，树懒抱树滚做得超级狼狈啊，差一点就完全从扫帚上掉下去了。还有最后一球，特兰西瓦尼亚假动作和攻击完美结合，观众席上的呼声就像是被施了声音洪亮。哎呀，小岩，你有听到吗？”  
“比起这些，”岩泉双臂交叉，靠在椅背上，“你的反击游走球做得比之前的比赛要漂亮不少，这个比那些更值得夸赞吧。”  
“小岩，看得很认真嘛。我对这个动作也很满意哦，可是练习研究了相当长的时间呢，当然，也针对我个人做了点小改变……总之！及川先生对这场比赛，相当满意！”  
“满意地来到圣芒戈，嗯？”岩泉从鼻子里发出哼声，挑起一边眉毛。  
“啊，”及川摸了摸鼻子，“其实还有想见小岩的原因在嘛。”  
“……”岩泉沉默了。他像学生时代一样撅起嘴，盯着及川看。治疗途中他当然发现及川的问题并没有他表现得那么严重，但岩泉仍然觉得很难在面对面的时候，对及川讲，我也想见到你。这样的坚持从小形成了习惯，一时间难以改正。  
于是他便抱着臂僵持着。及川躺在床上，视线在天花板和岩泉的脸上游移，试图用脚尖碰一碰岩泉的大腿，让他快点回答。  
或许没有什么一直坚持原来习惯的必要。岩泉仍然保持着硬邦邦的姿势，硬邦邦地对及川说：“是啊，我也想见你。”  
及川选手忽然僵住了，脚尖保持扭向一边的姿势。他猛地坐起身，盯着岩泉僵硬的脸，犹豫片刻，开口道：“小岩，再说一次。”  
岩泉的后背仍然挺得笔直：“我也想见你。”  
及川再次躺回床上，双手捂住脸，声音从指缝中钻出来：“那我的下一场比赛，小岩绝对会来的吧？”  
“你哪一场比赛我没有去，”岩泉说，声音稍稍柔和下来，“不管是飞路粉、门钥匙还是幻影移行，我都有去看你的比赛啊。”  
“啊、嗯……”及川忽然不知道该说些什么，说出的话也不成逻辑，“幸好来圣芒戈了，对吧……”  
岩泉也跟着混乱，僵在椅子上：“啊、嗯……”


End file.
